Still Belive In Love
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku mencintainya, sehingga ketika ia datang padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Bodoh memang, tapi cinta itu butakan? / KyuMin / Yaoi / Scan tahun 2137 / M-preg / School life / DLDR


Tahun 2137, tahun serba canggih diantara tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ditahun ini berbagai penelitian berhasil. Jangan heran jika kalian menemukan ada mutan yang berjalan bebas layaknya manusia normal serta robot dan hewan-hewan peliharaan yang terlihat patuh pada manusia. Tahun 2137, dimana sebuah penelitian tentang rahim buatan dikatakan berhasil. Para pria kini sudah dapat hamil asalkan mereka mau menahan rasa sakit akibat penanaman rahim.

Ditahun ini, uanglah yang berkuasa. Jika kalian punya uang, maka pemerintah akan memberikan tempat yang layak bagi kalian. Namun jika kalian berada dilevel paling rendah, kalian harus merelakan hidup kalian dibeli oleh pemerintah.

Ditahun ini manusia sudah bisa hidup diair. Hanya dengan mengandalkan sebuah jely kecil berbentuk pil, maka bernafas didalam air bukanlah masalah.

Manusia yang hidup dizaman ini dibedakan atas tingkatan ekonomi mereka. Para kasta bawah akan sering dianggap sebagai budak. Mereka diperlakukan layaknya sampah. Hanya sedikit yang bersimpati pada mereka.

Sistem pendidikan disini terbagi tiga. Pertama untuk para kalangan atas, kedua untuk para mutan dan ketiga untuk manusia kalangan bawah. Sekolah mereka juga berbeda. Para kalangan atas akan mendapatkan sekolah yang layak dan sistem pendidikan yang terbaik.

Sedangkan para Mutan lebih dididik pada bagian penelitian layaknya manusia kalangan bawah, tak jarang mereka juga dijadikan bahan percobaan. Bedanya para Mutan masih dibiarkan berkeliaran bebas, mendapatkan hidup yang layak. Sedangkan manusia kalangan bawah akan tinggal bersama pemerintah. Dan mematuhi segala aturan pemerintahan. Hidup manusia kalangan bawah adalah milik pemerintah.

Anak-anak akan memulai sekolah pada usia 7 tahun. Mereka akan ditempatkan disekolah yang bernama Sekolah Dasar selama 5 tahun. Pada usia 12 Tahun mereka akan memasuki sekolah dengan sistem kejuruan. Sekolah yang terdiri atas empat jenis bidang. Mereka akan tinggal disekolah itu sampai usia 19 tahun. Lalu setelahnya barulah mereka memasuki dunia kerja.

Tahun 2137, meski yang berkuasa adalah uang. Namun sekaya apapun seseorang, mereka tidak akan bisa melawan pemerintah. Tahun yang canggih, namun banyak penderitaan didalamnya.

.

.

* * *

_**Still Believe in Love**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Genre : Romance / Hurt/Comfort**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Boys love, M-Preg.**_

_**Slight KyuRy. Yang nggak suka adegan KyuRy saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca atau skip**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Saya rasa semua sudah paham akan artinya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Saya hanya meminjam nama KyuMin dan member lainnya untuk cast FF saya**_

_**Bashing, Flame, plagiat? Bukan disini tempatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

_**Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun sehingga ia rela menjadi kekasih gelap teman sekamarnya itu. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, namun mereka juga melakukan lebih dari itu. Meski ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya, namun Sungmin harus rela berbagi dengan kekasih Kyuhyun. Percintaan yang mereka lakukan hampir setiap malam membuahkan sesosok janin mungil diperut Sungmin. Saat itulah Kyuhyun harus memilih, Sungmin atau kekasihnya Henry.**_

* * *

_._

_._

**Chapter 1**

.

.

* * *

Aku terdiam diranjangku. Menatap dedaunan yang berguguran melalui jendela. Ini sudah memasuki awal musim gugur. Cuaca tidak sepanas sebelumnya. Kumainkan bola kecil berwarna pink yang ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku merindukan hyungku. Satu tahun telah kulalui di Sekolah ini. Satu tahun setelah hari kebebasanku.

_"Dengar! Mulai sekarang namamu bukan Vincent lagi. Tapi kau adalah Lee Sungmin. Putra keluarga Lee. Pakai lencana Biru ini. Jangan sampai hilang. Hanya lencana ini yang akan menunjukkan kalau kau berasal dari kasta atas. Berbahagialah, Min... kau sudah bebas sekarang."_

Kalimat terakhir yang Yesung hyung ucapkan padaku sebelum keluarga Lee mengangkatku sebagai anak mereka. Keluarga yang membebaskan ku dari hidupku yang kelam. Keluarga yang memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya untukku.

Aku meringis memegangi perutku. Tubuh ini, entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan berbagai percobaan. Entah sudah berapa kali benda tajam itu menggores kulit halusku. Namun setidaknya aku bersyukur, tidak ada tanda bekas jahitan. Dengan bantuan laser, kulitku akan kembali mulus. Aku bersyukur, orang tua angkatku berada dari kasta atas. Mereka melakukan apapun agar kulitku kembali mulus.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Disana, sosok teman sekamarku muncul dengan wajah lelah. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya dihari libur ini. Mungkin berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Mengingat hal itu hatiku menjerit sedih.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang." Aku tersenyum lembut pada Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan dengan mata setajam elang itu berjalan menghampiriku. Seperti yang kuduga, ia memelukku lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku.

"Aku merindukanmu." Lirihnya sembari menciumi leherku.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat. Merindukanku? Yah, beginilah nasib menjadi kekasih gelap. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib malangku. Masalah yang satu baru selesai, sekarang malah muncul masalah baru. Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun yang nyatanya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih –Henry Lau. Aku mencintainya, sehingga ketika ia datang padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Bodoh memang, tapi cinta itu butakan?

Lucunya aku harus rela menjadi kekasih gelap, hanya kami berdua yang tau hubungan ini. Hanya dikamar milik kami inilah dia menjadi milikku. Keluar dari kamar ini, dia adalah kekasih Henry Lau. Pria cantik asal China. Namun perangainya tidak secantik wajahnya.

Aku hanya berani membalas ketika Kyuhyun membungkam bibirku dengan ciumannya. Aku menyukai ciuman ini, aku mencintainya. Namun ketika mengingat bibir ini bukan hanya milikku, hati ini tersayat. Tapi asalkan bisa berada disampingnya, aku akan tetap bertahan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun beralih turun ke leherku. Ia menghisap dan menggigitnya. Sial, aku yakin leherku penuh tanda kemerahan sekarang dan besok aku harus memakai syal kesekolah.

"Anhhh..." aku melenguh ketika Kyuhyun meremas pelan selangkangku. Kalau sudah begini, kami pasti akan berakhir dalam adegan panas. meski aku hanya kekasih gelap, tapi Kyuhyun berkata hanya aku yang pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tidak tau, apakah aku harus merasa sedih atau bangga. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus bangga karena hanya aku yang pernah menjamah tubuh tegap milik Kyuhyun. Hanya aku yang pernah mendengar desahan erotisnya ketika mencapai puncak.

Kyuhyun menciumku semakin liar. Lidahnya bermain-main di nippleku. Menggigit dan menghisap benda kenyal itu. Beberapa kali aku melenguh kegelian. Aku hanya pasrah ketika dia melucuti semua pakaianku. Sepertinya kami tidak akan keluar ketika makan malam nanti. Jika sudah bercinta, Kyuhyun suka lupa waktu. Alhasil aku akan terkapar hingga besok pagi.

Aku kembali melenguh ketika mulut hangat Kyuhyun meraup genitalku. Hangat dan nikmat. Lalu menit berikutnya aku merasakan cairanku keluar dan ditelan habis oleh Kyuhyun. Yeahh beginilah setiap melakukan seks, Kyuhyun akan memuaskanku terlebih dahulu.

"Akhh..." aku mengerang ketika genital besarnya memasukiku. Sakit. Meski kami telah melakukannya berkali-kali, namun holeku tetap saja tidak siap menerima Kyuhyun.

"Maaf." Kyuhyun berujar pelan. Ia menghentikan gerakannya, mengecup lama kedua kelopak mataku. Disaat seperti ini aku merasakan dia benar-benar mencintaiku.

"Ini... sakit..." lirihku dengan nafas terengah.

"Aku akan bergerak pelan."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Toh setelah rasa sakit ini aku akan merasakan kenikmatan.

Tubuh kami bergerak pelan. Berusaha mencari kepuasan. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menyentuhku dititik terdalam yang mengakibatkan aku mendesah nikmat. Tumbukan dititik terdalam ditubuhku terasa begitu menggairahkan. Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang bergerak diatasku.

Tampan.

Ia terlihat sangat rupawan. Keringat yang menetes dari wajahnya, deru nafas serta wajah yang menahan sejuta rasa nikmat. Ketika obsidian tajamnya menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Mendesahlah." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat didepan bibirku. "Aku suka mendengar desahanmu."

"Eunghhh... Kyuhyuuunhhh..." aku mengerang nikmat. Kupeluk tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahku dibahunya. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku semakin bergairah. Astaga, dia Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku, dan aku selirnya.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata dengan bibir terbuka ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyentuh titik terdalam ditubuhku. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan bibir tebalnya meraup bibirku dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

"A... anhh..." Aku kembali melenguh nikmat. Oh sial, ini benar-benar nikmat. Aku bersyukur kamar ini kedap suara, sehingga berapa keraspun aku menjerit, tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

Kami kini berada dalam posisi berdiri, aku membelakangi Kyuhyun menghadap dinding. Pria tampan itu memelukku dari belakang. Erangan nikmat kembali terdengar dari bibir kami. Aku hanya pasrah, kenikmatan ini tak dapat ku tolak. Berkali-kali kami mengganti posisi dan berakhir dengan adegan aku menungging diatas kasur. Kyuhyun sering menyebutnya dengan Doggy style.

Kekasihku inilah yang mengajarkan semua tentang seks padaku. Dia mengatakan jika dua orang saling mencintai, maka harus berakhir dengan adegan intim seperti ini. Aku percaya padanya. Itu artinya dia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Henry bukan? Namun aku mulai ragu ketika melihat kemesraan mereka. Haah, entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya dulu.

"Nghh... Kyuhyuunhhh..." aku meremas bantal ketika merasakan gelombang orgasme menghampiriku. Cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar membasahi seprai. Sepertinya kali ini aku harus mencuci lagi.

Aku kembali mengerang ketika merasakan cairan Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhku. Hangat. Ciuman lembut Kyuhyun berikan dipunggungku sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku.

"Lelah?" bisik Kyuhyun. Kami kini berada dalam posisi berpelukan. Wajahku berada tepat didepan dadanya. Aku bisa mendengar debaran jantung kekasihku. Lalu tangannya membelai lembut pinggang sebelah kananku. Dimana tatto berbentuk burung Phoenix tergambar dengan indahnya menutupi tatto yang orang-orang brengsek itu ukirkan ditubuhku.

Awalnya tattoku itu berbentuk cakar berapi, ketika kedua orang tuaku mengangkatku menjadi anak mereka, bagian pinggang sebelah kananku ditambahi gambar burung Phoenix agar tatto cakar yang tidak bisa hilang itu tersamarkan. Cakar itu melambangkan orang-orang kelas rendah yang hidup sebagai budak pemerintah. Dan aku benci mengingat hal itu.

"Hmm..." jawabku singkat. Biasanya setelah istirahat sebentar, Kyuhyun akan kembali meminta jatah. Tapi ada saatnya kami hanya menghabiskan satu ronde. Sepertinya hari ini Kyuhyun cukup puas dengan satu ronde yang telah kami lewati.

"Tidurlah! Nanti aku akan membangunkanmu saat makan malam."

Aku menurut. Ku pejamkan mataku ketika ia menyanyikan lulaby untukku. Suaranya merdu dan menenangkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah tertatih keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah menuju aula beberapa menit yang lalu. Sudah ku bilang bukan kalau dia hanya mejadi milikku ketika didalam kamar. Aku tersenyum pilu, seandainya tidak ada Henry, pasti dia sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku.

Aula besar tempat makan malam diadakan terlihat mulai ramai. Aku mencari-cari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan. Dua makhluk ini adalah sahabatku, namun mereka tidak tau kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Yang mereka tau, aku dan Kyuhyun tidak dekat. Karena yaahh... kami memang jarang bertegur sapa jika berada diluar kamar.

"Kenapa lama?" protes Ryeowook. Ia memberikan tempat diantara dia dan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran." Ringisan akibat rasa sakit dibokongku tak bisa ku sembunyikan. Namun aku bersyukur dua sahabatku tengah fokus pada makanan. Ketika aku melihat kedepan, aku mengumpat didalam hati. Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya berada tepat didepanku. Sekilas ku lihat mata Kyuhyun menyorotkan kekhawatiran. Apa dia melihat aku meringis?

"Aku mengambilkan daging dan nasi untukmu." Eunhyuk meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang ia sebutkan dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum. Biasanya Ryeowook yang paling perhatian.

"Terimakasih Eunhyuk-ah."

"Min, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap dikamarku?" tawar Ryeowook. "Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu."

Aku tertegun. Sekilas aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tau akan jawabanku. Henry juga mulai melirik padaku.

"Itu bagus." Sela Henry. Oh aku tau apa maksud dari ucapannya. "Kalau kau menginap dikamar mereka, aku bisa menginap dikamar Kyuhyun malam ini."

Aku melirik malas, cih mana mungkin aku akan merelakannya. Kyuhyun adalah milikku jika didalam kamar, aku tidak akan membiarkan Henry juga memilikinya.

"Maaf, tapi malam ini aku benar-benar lelah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku bisa." Tolakku. Aku tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah tak suka dari Henry. Cih, bermimpi saja kau bisa tidur dengan kyuhyun. Kalau dia tau Kyuhyun sering tidur diranjangku, mungkin dia akan syok.

"Apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberikan waktu untukku? Kau sudah sering menginap bersamanya. Apa jangan-jangan kau berharap bisa merebut hatinya?" semprot Henry.

Aku melotot kaget, apa-apaan bocah ini. Bahkan kini seisi meja menatapku. Beginikah rasanya diperhatikan semua orang? Ku akui, aku memang kadang menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa dan siswi. Mungkin karena wajah manisku.

"Henry." Tegur Kyuhyun. Teguran lembut yang membuatku kesal. Seharusnya Kyuhyun hanya boleh berkata selembut itu padaku. Tapi ketika mengingat posisiku hanya sebagai kekasih gelap, aku hanya tersenyum pilu.

"Kau mau tidur dengannya? Silahkan." Ucapku. Aku tidak akan mau dipandang rendah. "Kau bisa tidur diranjangnya tanpa aku perlu keluar. Toh kalian sepasang kekasih, tidur satu ranjang kurasa wajar." Lanjutku. Menghindar ketika Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearahku. Aku benarkan Kyuhyun-ah? Dia kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya.

"Benar juga." Ku dengar Henry berucap riang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana mimik wajahnya karena aku telah menunduk dan memilih menelan makananku. Tapi aku yakin dia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu."

Ingin rasanya kumuntahkan makananku. Suara rengekan manja milik Henry membuatku mual. Cepat-cepat kuhabiskan makananku. Aku ingin kembali kekamar. Jujur saja kemesraan mereka membuatku muak. Seandainya boleh, aku ingin memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya. Aku tidak ingin membaginya dengan siapapun.

"Aku selesai." Ku dorong piringku kedepan. Secepat kilat aku meminum susuku. Siswa disini selalu diberi gizi yang cukup oleh pihak sekolah.

"Aku juga." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berujar serempak.

"Mau ikut ketempat biasa?" tawar Eunhyuk.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berpikir. Saat ini pikiranku kacau. Tempat biasa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk adalah Danau sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari asrama. Tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun, aku mengikuti kedua sahabatku.

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun asrama yang berisi berbagai bunga dan pohon buah. Dimusim berbuah, kami bisa menikmati hasil kebun ini sepuasnya. Danau yang kami tuju telah terlihat didepan mata. Lampu penerangan yang dipasang disana membuat suasana terlihat romantis. Suatu hari nanti jika Tuhan mengizinkan, aku ingin berada ditempat ini bersama Kyuhyun.

Kami memilih duduk disalah satu kursi. Menatap riak air danau dengan pantulan cahaya bulan yang terlihat begitu indah. Jika kesini saat siang, maka akan terlihat ikan-ikan kecil dipinggirnya. Serta bunga-bunga yang akan bermekaran indah dimusim semi.

"Aku tidak suka dengan perangai Henry Lau. Dia terlihat sombong hanya karena menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun." Geutu Ryeowook.

"Aku juga." Balas Eunhyuk. "Kalian tau, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengannya dilapangan. Dia mencemoohku habis-habisan bersama teman-temannya."

"Kau tau, Min... dia sangat iri padamu. Berkali-kali dia meminta pada Shindong sonsaengnim agar dipindahkan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi Shindong sonsaengnim tidak menghiraukannya." Terang Ryeowook.

Aku tersenyum. Tentu saja Shindong sonsaengnim tidak akan mendengarkannya karena yang menyuruhku sekamar dengan Kyuhyun adalah Cho sonsaengnim. Appa Kyuhyun –Pemilik Sekolah ini. Dia berada dalam misi menyelamatkanku. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang dipercaya Yesung hyung dan dia juga teman baik orang tua angkatku.

"Benarkah?" aku pura-pura syok. Sejujurnya aku tau setiap kali Henry menatapku. Dia akan terlihat sangat membenciku. Kalau saja dia tau hampir setiap malam aku bercinta dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin dia akan memutilasiku.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku senang kau tidak membiarkannya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun dikamar. Cih, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Melihat kemesraan mereka saja membuatku muntah. Dia hoby sekali merengek pada Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju. "Aku yakin mereka pasti pernah melaukan seks. Kabarnya liburan kemarin mereka dan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang lain berlibur ke swiss."

Aku meremas ujung kaosku. Beruntung tempat ini temaram sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat raut wajahku. Hatiku serasa ditusuk. Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun membohongiku? Dari berita yang ku dengar, mereka telah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Sangat mustahil jika mereka belum pernah melakukan seks. Sedangkan aku saja yang baru berpacaran beberapa bulan dengan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan seks. Atau aku saja yang terlalu pemurah?

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat tanda kemerahan dileher Henry." Sambung Ryeowook."

"Bagaimana dengan tubuhnya. Kau tidak bisa menerka bukan? Mungkin saja mereka bermain halus. Aku bahkan pernah memergoki mereka berciuman di danau ini."

Aku tercekat. Mereka pernah ke danau ini? Oh, romantis sekali. Diam-diam aku menangisi nasib malangku. Beginilah rasanya menjadi selir.

"Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu." Potongku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Ini bahkan belum jam 9, Min."

Aku tersenyum kearah Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk, Hyukie-ya." Dengan keahlianku, aku mengeluarkan Aegyo yang ku jamin bisa meluluhkan hati kedua sahabatku. Mereka mengatakan aku terlihat imut jika melakukan aegyo. Apa mereka lupa jenis kelaminku? Aku laki-laki, mereka harus ingat itu.

"Baiklah." Benar bukan. Eunhyuk akhirnya luluh. "Kita kembali kekamar." Ia berdiri dan membantu Ryeowook. Temanku yang cerewet itu merangkul bahuku, sedangkan Ryeowook merangkul lenganku. Sekarang aku terlihat sebagai seorang hyung disini.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menginap dikamar kami?" Ryeowook memeluk lenganku semakin erat. Dia yang paling muda diantara kami, sehingga dia sangat suka bermanja-manja seperti ini.

"Nanti aku akan mencari waktu luang."

Kami berjalan melintasi kebun kembali. Aula besar sudah sepi ketika kami melewatinya. Apakah Kyuhyun telah menungguku dikamar? Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Aku tidak sabar ingin tidur dipelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mengantuk ya." Eunhyuk menatapku prihatin saat aku mempercepat langkah. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tawa ringan. Ketika memasuki gedung asrama, kami menemukan beberapa orang penghuni yang duduk diruang santai.

Sekolah kami ini memiliki 4 asrama yang diberi nama dengan nama hewan yang sering ditemukan dalam mitologi yunani. Pertama asrama Phoenix tempat aku, Kyuhyun, Henry, Eunhyuk, Ryeowoook dan beberapa siswa terkenal lainnya. Diberi nama Phoenix karena kami para penghuninya dipercaya bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit karena kami disini lebih dididik pada ilmu pengobatan selama 7 tahun. Dalam mitologi Yunani, air mata Phoenix bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

Kedua ada asrama Kirin. Diberi nama Kirin karena diasrama ini mereka akan dilatih ilmu berperang. Tugas mereka adalah untuk menyelamatkan negara. Bahasa kerennya mereka adalah Tentara. Kirin adalah hewan suci pada mitologi Yunani. Mereka akan melindungi tempat-tempat yang dikuasai oleh pemimpin yang bijaksana.

Ketiga ada asrama Pegasus. Diberi nama pegasus karena diasrama ini semua siswa dididik untuk menjadi seorang penemu. Dalam mitologi Yunani, Pegasus bertugas melayani dewa Zeus. Karena itulah mereka yang berada di asrama ini bertugas melayani pemerintah dengan menjadi seorang penemu yang pintar.

Keempat ada asrama Dragon. Disinilah para calon pemimpin ditempatkan. Mereka akan dilatih ilmu tatanegara. Dalam mitologi yunani, Dragon sering dianggap sebagai dewa oleh beberapa suku.

Dalam hal sekolah, para siswa akan ditempatkan sesuai bakat masing-masing. Ketika ditempat lama aku sudah berada pada bagian ilmu pengobatan.

Kami hanya tersenyum pada orang-orang yang duduk di ruang santai. Kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar masing-masing. Sesampai dipintu kamarku, kami berpisah. Kamar Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berjarak empat kamar dari kamarku. Dan kamar Henry ada disebelah kamar mereka bersama Zhoumi, siswa asal China. Mungkin karena berasal dari negara yang sama makanya mereka ditempatkan sekamar.

Awal memasuki asrama ini aku sudah ditempatkan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat dingin dibulan pertama. Ketika memasuki bulan keempat, dia mulai mengajakku berbicara. Bulan kelima kami mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah, meski kekasih gelap dan aku sering menamai diriku selir Kyuhyun.

Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku membuka pintu, aku ingin segera berada dalam pelukannya. Namun pemandangan yang ku lihat sangat membuatku menyesal karena tidak menerima ajakan dua sahabatku, Eunhyu dan Ryeowook untuk menginap.

Aku menemukan Kyuhyun dan Henry tengah berciuman panas. Bahkan separuh kancing piyama Kyuhyun telah terlepas. Dengan menguatkan hati aku menyunggingkan senyum dibibirku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau kalau kalian berada didalam." Aku bersyukur suaraku tidak berkhianat. Ku lihat Henry memandang tak suka kearahku. "Silahkan lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tidak ada." Dengan lutut gemetar aku berjalan menuju kasurku. Tanpa mengganti pakaian, aku merebahkan tubuh membelakangi mereka. Memasangkan earphone ketelinga dan menghidupkan music sekeras mungkin.

Aku tau mereka juga pernah melakukan hal ini. Tapi melihat dengan mata kepala secara langsung membuatku sakit. Silahkan kalian bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika kekasih kalian berciuman dengan orang lain. Meski aku hanya kekasih gelapnya, tapi rasa ini begitu menyakitkan.

Kuhapus air mata yang mengalir turun. Aku tidak ingin mereka tau. Kututupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku hanya ingin tidur tenang malam ini dan berharap ketika bangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Paginya aku sengaja bangun lebih awal. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kyuhyun dan Henry tidur dalam posisi berpelukan, biasanya akulah yang berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Cepat-cepat kubasuh tubuhku, dengan tergesa-gesa pula aku memakai seragam. Semuanya kulakukan tanpa suara. Aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari kamar ini secepatnya.

Pukul 6 pagi aku sudah berada dipinggir danau. Aula besar baru akan buka jam 7, setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri dulu disini. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Super Junior. Setelahnya aku akan memasuki dunia kerja. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku baru menginjak usia 18 tahun. Aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini ketika berusia 19 tahun. Dan itu tidak beberapa bulan lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat hari-hariku sebelum masuk Super Junior. Sedari kecil aku hidup bersama pemerintah. Mereka yang menyekolahkanku, tapi mereka melakukannya bukan dengan maksud baik. Selain anak-anak sepertiku di Sekolahkan, kami juga harus siap menjadi bahan percobaan mereka.

Hingga usiaku genap 17 Tahun, hidupku bagai neraka. Aku bersyukur Yesung hyung menemukan seseorang yang mau mengadopsiku sehingga aku bebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Meski aku berasal dari tempat yang disebut penampungan, tapi kedua orang tua angkatku merahasiakan identitasku. Dengan uang yang mereka punya, mereka bisa memalsukan sejarah hidupku. Hanya beberapa orang yang tau tentang identitasku di Sekolah ini. Cho Hangeng sang pemilik sekolah dan Shin Donghee sang kepala Sekolah.

Mengenai Yesung hyung, dia adalah Sonsaeng yang mengajar di Sekolah lamaku. Dia sudah menganggapku seperti adik dan kami sangat dekat.

Dingin. Aku mengusap kedua lenganku. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berada di Danau ini. Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke Aula, perutku sudah lapar. Beruntungnya begitu aku sampai, pintu Aula terbuka. Beberapa siswa segera menyerbu dan duduk di meja Asrama masing-masing.

Kali ini aku mengambil tempat ditengah. Kusisihkan dua kursi kosong untuk sahabatku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, mereaka muncul dengan cengiran konyol mereka. Tak lama berselang, Kyuhyun muncul merangkul Henry. Oh astaga, tidak puaskan mereka menyakitiku semalaman?

Aku hanya menarik nafas berat dan beralih menatap makanan yang telah terhidang di meja. Beberapa maid Robot berlalu lalang disekitar kami. Ketika kuarahkan pandanganku ke depan. Choi Siwon ketua asrama kami telah duduk didepanku sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal. Choi Siwon menyukaiku.

* * *

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

* * *

Yosshhhh padahal kemaren, kemaren dan kemarennya lagi saya bilang nggak bakal post FF baru di FFN, tapi karena beberapa readers minta saya post di FFN, jadinya saya post disini... jika aman maka saya akan teruskan post disini...

FF ini udah saya post kemarin di FB dan WP... tapi karena ada yang lapor nggak bisa buka WP dan FB lola, makanya setelah saya pertimbangkan, saya post disini...

Maaf Mafia Kyu rada telat dikit, Chapter 13 yang udah saya ketik hilang, nulis ulang itu bikin saya nangis kejer ketika inget Chapter yang ilang :'( biar gimanapun tentu nggak bakal sama dengan hasil ketikan pertama

Mengenai FF ini, saya sengaja bikin yang agak berat, biasanyakan FF saya nulis Kyu atau Min nggak suka ama pihak ketiga, tapi untuk kali ini saya bikin Kyu suka ama Henry (Pihak ketiga)... saya sengaja bikin Henry yang jadi pihak ketiga, ini lebih baik dari pada yeoja-yeoja lainnya... ngehehehe... kenapa saya nggak bikin Wookie ama Hyukie? Mereka bilang udah capek jadi pihak ketiga...

Yang nggak kuat liat adegan KyuRy silahkan untuk nggak baca^^ yang mau marah2 dan Flame saya dikotak review silahkan liat warning dulu...

Oh iya, mengenai NC, saya mau rubah model NC saya... biasanya full desahan, sekarang desahannya berkurang... menurut readers sekalian, lebih berasa dan lebih bagus yang mana NC-nya? Di FF ini atau FF saya yang sebelumnya^^

* * *

**Terakhir, saya mau ngucapin Happy B'day untuk Hyung saya tercinta, maaf hyung kita semalem ngerjainnya ampe urat leher kelihatan semua, kita sayang hyung... moga tambah dewasa yah^^ dan cita2mu tercapai...**

**Saya juga mau ngucapin Happy B'day Nita Un... traktirannya coba :v moga apa yang Nita Un impikan tercapai...**

* * *

Thanks all, saranghae^^


End file.
